Gaia Online Rules
In order to make your Gaia Online Experience a pleasant one, we have laid down a set of codes that outline what is acceptable and proper behavior. ;Message Postings: #We recommend that you keep your posts relevant to the forum in which you are currently in. Try to make your posts informative and/or entertaining. We understand that there's always some 'noise' in the form of bumps, greetings and so on. On the whole, please show some relevance. #Spam should only be posted in the Chatterbox forum. #No stalking. Persistent harassment of an individual or group of individuals against their wishes is not permitted on Gaia Online. If someone asks you to stop, please leave them alone. Continued harassment will result in punishment. #No overly abusive language. We have a very liberal policy regarding language, but please try to be civil and courteous towards your fellow Gaians. If your post is excessively vulgar, insulting, explicit, self-deprecating or racial without any justification, we will promptly delete it. #Endorsing illicit activities or encouraging crime is not permitted. #When commenting artworks or reviewing web links, please try to be constructive in your criticism or praise. If your comments are found to be excessively insulting or vulgar, your account may be penalized. #Sexually explicit posts maybe deleted. Cybering is absolutely not allowed in the forums. ;Image Postings: #Please keep signatures less than 500 pixels wide in both width and height, and a size of less than 100k. Ability to post signatures may be removed if you do not comply with a moderator's request to follow this standard. #Try to keep your images PG-13. Tasteful nudity in the art forums is allowed on a case-by-case basis, but on the whole, it is a good idea to cater to a range of audiences. This includes the very young. Failure to follow the rules above may result in a temporary ban from the system. Repeat offenders will be permanently banned. Grounds for banning also include: :• Botting. Using an automated script, macro, or refreshing feature to post or surf webpages in order to generate Gold (Botting) is forbidden. The use of any software or codes to generate gold without the need for you being in front of your computer is generally considered as botting. Anyone suspected of botting will have their account banned. :• Scamming. We reward our users with Gold and hard to find rares, but we have no tolerance for people who try to take other users' assets with get-rich-quick schemes or promises of rare items. Running any kind of scam - including but not limited to lottery scams or trade scams. :• Hacking. Hacking is defined as "the unauthorized access to another user's account". Attempts to hack, trying to obtain another user's passwords will lead to banning. :• Impersonating a Gaia Staff Member. This includes Administrators and Moderators. We have designed these rules in order to minimize conflict and maximize your enjoyment of the site. Our moderators have the power to enforce such rules and act on behalf of Gaia's best interests. As a general rule, always log off after every session to prevent others from logging in as yourself and trading your Gold and items away. You should also know that under NO circumstances will Gaia Online officials ask you to reveal your password. NEVER give your password away to ANYONE. Failure to comply with these rules and guidelines may result in disciplinary action and ultimately in the termination of your Gaia Online account. For a more detailed outline of these rules, you may also read our TERMS OF SERVICE agreement. Disclaimer & Copyrights: AniHQ, GAIA Interactive Inc, Studio XD, and all affiliated developers of GAIA Online will not be held responsible for (1) any content generated by GAIA Online users/members or (2)content that exists through any links posted on the GAIA Online website. AniHQ, GAIA Online and all images associated with GAIA Online are copyright 2003, 2004 GAIA Interactive Inc. External link *http://web.archive.org/web/20040816164029/http://www.gaiaonline.com/tos.php?info=rules